Couleurs
by Nausikaa-Ambre
Summary: "La vie de Kakashi ne ressemble pas à un de ces vieux films dont les images sont toutes dans les tons de gris. Non, elle est remplie de plusieurs couleurs qui toutes sont liées à une émotion, une idée, un souvenir."


Après une longue absence, je suis de retour avec ce petit one-shot. 

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et bla-blab-bla... On connaît la suite.

Raiting : T, par prudence

Genre : Il n'y en a pas vraiment...

Personnages : c'est surtout centré sur Kakashi et tous ceux qui font partie de sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

La vie de Kakashi ne ressemble pas à un de ces vieux films dont les images sont toutes dans les tons de gris. Non, elle est remplie de plusieurs couleurs qui toutes sont liées à une émotion, une idée, un souvenir.  
La mort, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens disent, n'est pas noire. Elle est rouge.  
Rouge, comme le sang qui s'échappe des blessures et emporte toute chance de guérison avec lui -aucune des connaissances de Kakashi n'était morte dans un lit.  
Rouge, comme le sharingan, dont le pourpre annonce toujours un décès inévitable et douloureux.  
Rouge, comme les nuages qui ornent les manteaux de l'Akatsuki, dont une des seules ambitions semble être de tuer encore et encore.  
Rouge, comme les brasiers qui entouraient le démon, alimentés par le souffle de ses neuf queues, qui engloutissaient tout sur leur passage.

Le jaune, c'est la couleur de la guerre.  
Jaune, comme le désert qui entoure Suna, où le sable a un jour disparu sous les tas de cadavres.  
Jaune, comme l'éclair qui passe sur le champ de bataille, si rapide que personne n'a le pouvoir de l'arrêter et dont les jutsus sont impitoyables -parce qu'il faut bien l'être si on ne veut pas être le premier à partir.  
Jaune, comme les parchemins de l'époque, lorsqu'ils annonçaient une nouvelle mission dont on risquait de ne pas revenir.

Le blanc, c'est la couleur des ninjas.  
Blanc, comme son masque d'anbu qui dissimulait son visage et ses émotions, ne laissant jamais aucune larme troubler sa teinte immaculée.  
Blanc, comme les murs de l'hôpital, entre lesquels tout le monde s'est retrouvé un jour et Kakashi plus que les autres.  
Blanc, comme la toison hirsute du guerrier à qui elle avait valu son surnom et qui est mort pour ne pas avoir suivi les règles.

Le noir, c'est la couleur du remords.  
Noir, comme le regard boudeur derrière le verre teinté, sombre et en même temps si lumineux, dont le souvenir est aujourd'hui une torture.  
Noir, comme le fourreau où le prodige des Uchiwa rangea la lame que Kakashi lui avait tendue, ignorant qu'elle exterminerait bientôt presque une famille entière.  
Noir, comme la marque sur le cou de Sasuke, une teinte si opaque que rien n'aurait pu l'effacer ou l'empêcher de se répandre sur le corps entier –mais cela ne soulage pas la culpabilité pour autant.

Le vert, c'est la couleur de la nostalgie.  
Vert, comme la pierre où sont gravés les noms des ninjas morts pour le village, dont très peu -trop peu- lui sont inconnus.  
Vert, comme les yeux de Sakura, dont les larmes ont disparues peu à peu, remplacées par une détermination sans faille mais aussi par une douleur si intense qu'il en préférerait presque l'époque où ils étaient toujours humides.  
Vert, comme l'éternelle combinaison de son rival, avec qui il a tellement de souvenirs communs et qui semble éternel lui aussi -mais pour combien de temps ?.

Le marron, c'est la couleur du réconfort.  
Marron, comme l'écorce des arbres près de la demeure des Hatake, où il s'appuyait en attendant que son père rentre de mission.  
Marron, comme les prunelles décidées et en même temps pleines de douceur de sa coéquipière, chaque fois qu'elle se penchait sur lui pour soigner ses blessures.  
Marron, comme la peau caramel de ce professeur de l'académie qui, en le voyant seul sous la pluie devant la stèle des morts, lui proposa son parapluie.  
Marron contre le chocolat chaud encore fumant que cette jeune anbu sait faire aussi bien qu'elle se bat.

Le bleu, c'est la couleur de l'espoir.  
Bleu, comme les reflets de cette source qu'il découvrit après des jours passés à errer dans des régions arides, avec pour seule compagnie une gourde vide.  
Bleu, comme les pupilles rieuses de l'élève de son défunt ami, lorsqu'elle lui annonce que l'accouchement s'est bien passé et que l'enfant est une petite fille.  
Bleu, comme ce bout de ciel qui apparut après l'orage et dont l'azur lui annonçait l'arrivée de l'équipe de secours.  
Bleu, comme le regard plus pur que jamais de Naruto qui s'exclame que quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il protègera Sakura, ramènera Sasuke et que quand tout cela sera fait, alors il deviendra Hokage -et qu'il sera sans aucun doute le plus grand de tous.

Et si Kakashi tient autant à Naruto, c'est peut-être juste parce qu'il a dans son sourire des nuances toujours nouvelles et dont la diversité est infinie.

* * *

Je précise que j'ai fait exprès de ne citer les noms que des membres de l'équipe 7. A vous de deviner qui sont les autres, certains étant plus faciles que d'autres.

Certains passages sont inventés, comme celui de la source. J'ai juste brodé sur une vie dont au fond on sait peu de choses...

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
